


you're impossible (love you too)

by writing_addict



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Winry Rockbell, Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson) Spoilers, but make it edwin, ed is still the son of poseidon bc i think he deserves it, here i did it this is for u!!! they're cute, in which edwin is percabeth bc you were so excited over the idea of this au so, the best underwater kiss of all time, this is a gift for rilie aka the writer of chantey im sorry i forgot ur ao3 ily, winry is a daughter of hephaestus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict
Summary: After the second Titan War, everything's changed. Ed turned down immortality and instead forced the gods to swear to protect their children as they never have before. Winry has been tasked with rebuilding Olympus, not to mention overseeing the construction and invention of their defenses under the guidance of her father, Hephaestus. Kronos is dead, and with him, Greed.Everything has changed.But Ed is still there. So is Winry.Maybe that's worth celebrating all on it's own.(Or: percabeth first kiss scene, but it's edwin)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell & Ling Yao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	you're impossible (love you too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrongnote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongnote/gifts).



> congrats rilie i was ur secret santa valentine gift exchange person!!! enjoy some dorks being dorks, they're very,, dorks
> 
> title is a percabeth quote is from house of hades

“Happy Birthday, sea-freak.”

Ed glanced up as Winry slid onto the bench next to him at the Poseidon table, watching the other campers stoke up the fires in celebration of the end of the war with the Titans. It had been a weird day, a strange mix of somber and joyful—shrouds of the dead were burned, the newest prophecy hanging heavy in the air…and yet at the same time, those usual divides between cabins were all but gone. People ate and talked in hushed tones, some gravitating towards the fires for s’mores and songs, others heading down to the beach to walk together—all secure in the knowledge that, for the moment, Kronos was long, long gone.

Ling was entertaining a group of younger demigods by the campfire, making sparks fly from his fingertips as he told the story of the Battle of Manhattan, Mei hovering at the edge of the gathering uncertainly. As he watched, the son of Zeus glanced up at her and smiled, scooting over on the log, leaving a space for her to sit down—and she did, leaning hesitantly against his side and closing her eyes. _Two sets of siblings with different godly parents. First me and Al, and now them…_

Black eyes flicked up to meet his and then Winry’s, and Ed watched a quiet grief flicker there for a moment. The same light shone in Winry’s eyes when she thought no one was looking—grief for a friend long-gone, who was lost to them before he’d given up his life to stop Kronos. Grief for an older brother who they’d never really get to forgive, or mourn, or say all the things they wanted to say to him.

Greed had practically raised the both of them, had made them both a promise— _family. The three of us, forever._ And that broken promise had saved the world.

 _Family, Greed,_ he remembered Winry rasping on Olympus, as he stared them down with eyes of molten gold. _You promised._

He’d kept that promise, though. Had given his life for it.

Now all they had left was…rebuilding. Reaching out to the people they’d lost, that they’d turned away from before they could ever really know them. Ling and Winry would always have that bond he couldn’t hope to touch. They’d been raised by the same person-turned-monster-turned-hero, they would always be close in a way he couldn’t define. He’d been jealous once, angry and hurt, but…they were family. And so was he, in a different way.

He didn’t mind anymore, because they were his family too, and he’d love them all the more fiercely for what they’d lost. For what they’d gained, too. For this new chance at peace after losing so much.

He shook his head quickly, glancing away from the two before yelping as Winry elbowed him. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“My birthday was in _February,”_ he pointed out, arching an eyebrow at her. “Little late on the mark there, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, and you made it to sixteen without blowing the world up. Crisis averted, prophecy fulfilled, blah-blah-blah.” She patted his shoulder and he found himself leaning into her touch instinctively, his automail humming under its maker’s touch. The daughter of Hephaestus, she was one of the strongest and boldest among them, and she’d given him back his freedom and his strength a dozen times. Every time he took a step…it was because of her. It would always be for her.

He huffed quietly, closing his eyes. “But now we have a new prophecy. Y’know, _seven half-bloods_ and all that.” He shuddered a little at the memory—how Maria Ross’s eyes had turned emerald green, without white or pupil, how the voices of thousands had echoed hers. And the words themselves…well, they weren’t good at all. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or to fire the world must fall…_

“You heard what Apollo said, though. That might be for a different generation of demigods entirely.” He glanced up at her as she set a plate of… _something_ down on the table. Something covered in red…was that _frosting?_ “It’s red velvet. Super-belated birthday cake and all that.”

“You baked it?” He felt like an idiot a moment later; of course she’d baked it, it was clearly not at all the carefully made meals the magic plates and cups provided—which wasn’t to say it looked bad, just that it…was a bit sloppy. He’d get a wrench to the head if he said that, though.

“Al helped.”

He snorted a little at that—the kindest son of Ares in Cabin 5 or not, Al was a mess in the kitchen. “That explains why it looks like a cake brick. With extra red cement.”

“Ooh, harsh. Maybe I’ll just take this back to him and eat it without you, huh?” She bumped her shoulder against his with a grin. “I mean, since your birthday _was_ six months ago—”

“Seven, actually, and don’t you dare!” He snagged the plate and tugged it back toward him, hoping the firelight hid his blush when she laughed. “It’s my birthday cake and I’ll eat it if I goddamn well want to.”

Winry shook her head, blue eyes soft as she drummed her fingers on the table. “Then make a wish, dummy.”

There was no candle, but he didn’t care, not really. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment—the last five years the best and worst moments of his life, the world falling apart beneath his feet. His family was still here, still together, him and Al and Mom. And it was growing, too. Van loved his mom more than anything, that much was clear, so Ed guessed that was alright. Greed was gone, but Ling and Winry were still here, and Riza and Roy had gone from head counselors of the Hephaestus and Apollo Cabins to training to join Chiron as the heads of Camp Half-Blood when Mr. D finally left.

_What do I want for me?_

_What do I want for them?_

_…I want them to be safe, no matter what. I want them to be happy, and I don’t want them to be hurt. It’s been so much hurt for so long for so many of us._

_I wish for us to have a happy ending._

Ed opened his eyes after a moment and squeezed her hand—calloused, with long fingers covered in little scrapes, the hands of a mechanic—before cutting the piece of cake in half. They ate it with their hands, licking the frosting off their fingers before one of the other counselors strode past and chucked a wad of napkins at them both. Winry laughed again at that, and he was even more thankful for the growing reach of dusk as the sun began to set properly. It would rise again in the morning, too, over a world victorious.

There would always be monsters, but…well, he could fight monsters. He could fight gods.

He could do anything, if he had Winry by his side.

“You saved the world,” she said after a moment, pulling him out of his thoughts as she wiped her fingers on the napkins.

 _“We_ saved the world.” If she hadn’t been there…he didn’t want to think about what might have happened.

“Oh, the grand invulnerable hero is sharing some of his glory? We mortals _thank_ you,” she drawled, giggling when he went to elbow her—before sobering suddenly. Ed drew back, bewildered and a little worried. “…Why did you do that, by the way? They offered you immortality—not just that, but the chance to be a _god._ And you gave it up.” She blinked up at him, blue eyes glowing softly in the firelight. “Why?”

There were a million reasons he could have given in response to that—his mother, Al, his time at camp, even some sort of crazy arrogance. And yet, as he opened his mouth to give one of those reasons, all he found himself saying was, “You.”

Her eyes widened, going round, before she arched an eyebrow. “Elaborate, please?”

_You were my lifeline when I was drowning in the Styx. You knew where my weak spot was before I’d ever told you and nearly died to protect it. You’ve been there every day, every minute since I found out I was a demigod, you’ve had my back and you’ve challenged me and you’ve made me into someone I like a lot better than the me I was before I met you._

_I love you. Don’t you know that?_

“You’re gonna kick my butt,” he said out loud.

“You _know_ I’ll kick your butt.”

“I—just—” He shook his head, knowing the shadows were doing nothing to hide his blush this time. “You’re—y-you’re just…I was tempted, alright? For a little bit, I thought about what it would be like to…y’know, be a god. Have endless power and stuff. Be immortal, live forever…” He’d be lying if he didn’t say he’d thought about it. Never dying, always being young and powerful and strong...it was tempting. It was what everyone wanted, after all. So many of the foes he’d faced were immortal and shunned by the gods, but the idea of being one with the power and privilege it came with? It was absolutely intoxicating.

But what he’d leave behind…

“I don’t want things to stay the way they were for eternity, ‘cause like…they could get worse, sure, but they can get better, too.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment, twisting the orange fabric between his fingers. “A-and…” Gods, why was his throat so dry? Where were the words so hard to get out? He had no trouble thinking them, goddamnit, this wasn’t fair at all! “And, y-y’know…I was thinking about everyone. A-about—you know, the people I care about.”

“Anyone in particular?”

He glanced up at her, heat rushing to his face when he saw her soft smile. “You’re laughing at me,” he complained, shoving her lightly with an arm. “This isn’t fair!”

“I am not, and it totally is!”

“You are _so_ not making this easy for me.”

Winry laughed for real at that, bright and long and loud, and Ed sucked in a breath as she wound her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I am never, _never_ going to make things easy for you, sea-freak,” she murmured, and he found himself leaning up, up, up, tilting his head up instinctively as her lashes left silvery shadows on her skin. “Get used to it.”

She kissed him—and it was like something out of a movie, the fire crackling softly as fireworks and sparklers lit up in his chest, shining bright and brilliant. He sighed softly and leaned up into her; it felt as natural as breathing, as swimming as fighting. It felt like coming _home_. _I’m here, I’m with you—_

_I’m home._

He could’ve stayed that way for a long, long time, for the eternity he’d given up for her—except a voice behind them shouted, “Well, it’s about damn _time!”_

The pavilion was flooded with light and campers, Ling grinning down at them with his hands on his hips as the eavesdroppers were revealed for what they really were. Ed pulled away with a yelp, swatting at him before shrieking as they charged and hoisted him and Winry up onto their shoulders. “Oh—oh, come _on!_ Where’s the privacy here?”

“Sorry, lovebirds.” And that was Riza, her voice bright and amused as she stood in the doorway of the Big House, arms crossed over her chest and Roy standing beside her with an equally wicked grin. The latter flicked his hand, fire lighting the lanterns hanging from the pavilion with a snap of his fingers. “Kids, I think these two need to cool off.”

“The canoe lake!” Ling shouted gleefully, sticking his tongue out at them as he led the pack down the hill, cheering and whooping and laughing. Ed felt his own embarrassment giving way to laughter of his own, and he groped around blindly until he found Winry’s hand and squeezed it tight. She was laughing too, her head tipped back and her eyes shining bright and beautiful and her face just as red as his was.

They kept holding hands even as they were dumped into the lake.

Ed had the last laugh, though—he took Winry’s other hand in his celestial bronze one, letting an air bubble form around them as she sucked in a slow, soft breath and grinned at him, blonde hair sticking to her face and back and turned dark with water. He could hear the others murmuring up top, but…well, when you’re the son of Poseidon, you don’t really have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc i included the quote, why wouldn't i include the quote, it's the best underwater kiss of all time! anyways y'all know the drill, leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed it, and i'll see you next time!


End file.
